


The Albero

by BritishGiraffeWrites



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Co-Pilot Shiro, Injured Pidge, Lance’s 3rd person POV, Leader Keith, Let’s connect with nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishGiraffeWrites/pseuds/BritishGiraffeWrites
Summary: On a simple mission to a planet recommended by the Alkairi, the voltron gang find their youngest member acting a little spaced out. What’s weirder is all the talk of tree symbolism and bright green veins growing on Pidge.





	The Albero

**Author's Note:**

> I think I google translated a bunch of words related to “tree” in Italian to make up some names in this. Cause ya know, Pidge be Italian!

“Coming in for landing,” Affirmed Shiro. 

The paladins landed their lions in the usual V formation on the moss-like surface of this new found planet. The Alkari suggested a race much like their own a few months ago to join the coalition, only there was no tech-like buildings anywhere. In fact, the only remotely modern civilized looking place was a big half dome that reminded Lance of an airplane hangar. It wasn’t quite made of metal, but wasn’t exactly Mother Nature-y looking. The place also reminded Lance of a swamp from that one episode of Avatar The Last Airbender where Aang sees Toph for the first time. But the ground here was solid and only slightly damp. Still though, the greenery was dark and dense, and dank (heh memes) geez Lance missed memes. He really missed everything about Earth. He pushed that thought away from his mind as he landed red. 

“Hey guys, the atmosphere here doesn’t have enough oxygen for us, keep your helmets on,” suggested Pidge through the intercom.

“Copy that.” Stated Keith. He had been piloting black and Shiro rode with him. 

Hunk pitched in, “Hey what did the Alkari say about these people anyways?”

Shiro answered him, “The Alberdonatari are experts on herbal medicines and really just life itself, we need healers in the coalition, so let’s be friendly and help with what we can.”

“So, a bunch of tree hugger hippies?” Lance amused. He jumped out of Red just in time to see Keith roll his eyes as he stepped out of Black. 

“Alright Pidge, this is your gig!” 

Pidge shot her eyes at Lance, “You save the team with vines one time and suddenly me and nature are besties.”

“I just think it’s funny that you’re the green paladin.” Laughed Hunk.

“Can we focus, we are almost to their camp.” Reminded Keith. Normally Lance was expecting to hear this from Shiro, but he just seemed amused at the puns. And the fact that this was one of the only times nowadays Allura let Shiro even go on missions. This one was straightforward. Get in, help, recruit, and leave. No fighting, but you never know. Galra soldiers were said to have harassed the Alberdonatari (seriously they needed a shorter name) but since the race seemed pretty useless was left alone except for the occasional trip to the other side of the small planet for mining resources. 

The paladins were greeted by a very short alien. He had a beer belly but was dressed in a moss robe and had a long scruffy beard Lord of the Rings style, and a crystal hanging around his neck. He was maybe 4, 4 and a half feet tall? Lance wasn’t good with height. But Pidge was just barely taller than the alien-Hagrid, so the man was really short. 

“How were your travels great paladins?” Spoke the man.

“Safe thanks to your coordinates,” assured Shiro. 

“Ahh of course, my name is Barba Muschio, but you can just call me Barba.”

“Barbara?” Asked Lance holding back a laugh.

“Bar-ba,” clarified the little guy. 

Lance received a “don’t be rude” look from Shiro before Keith started sharing information with Barba. As they walked, they entered a camp ground type setup with a main road, tents all around and in the trees. It was dark and what looked like gourd type squash lanterns lit the night sky. By the time the group reached the hanger building it must have been very late because Barba offered sleeping quarters inside the large hanger. Lance could feel his eyes get heavy, but he didn’t want to think about sleep, not after last night-

“I should warn you though paladins, this place at night becomes very... spirited.” spoke Barba, in a creepy let’s tell ghost stories round’ the camp fire type way. Great. The one mission without Allura and they had spirits to worry about. Lance didn’t know why but when he thought of Allura a confused wave of emotions fell over him. 

“Thank you, but I think we will be out like lights all night.” Assured Shiro.

As Barba motioned the Paladins inside the large hanger doors, Lance turned around and saw Pidge looking off behind her in a distant sort of way.

“Coming Pidge?” Called Lance.

“Wha...oh.. yeah!” She called back. Lance could feel her hesitate for a moment but then she turned and darted inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lance fell asleep as soon as he laid down on the rollout the aliens with a way to long name gave him. But once he did, he dreamed what he was afraid he would dream. The night before had been the same, only now he knew vaguely what was happening. A green light flashed all around him, wind whipping at his sides. He heard gunfire from large cannons but couldn’t see anything except for the light. Then he felt a surge of panic when twisting vines flashed through his mind. He felt as though the vines were covering him, twisting around his feet until he bolted right up with the last image being of Pidge’s panicked face screaming. 

The blankets had twisted around his feet, that’s what he had felt. Kind of like how when you dream of a spider or dog bite you, but in reality, it was just a sharp seem from the comforter. But he couldn’t forget that green light or Pidge’s face. She looked terrified, she never looked terrified. Ever.

The next few days were routine. But Lance kept finding himself looking over at Pidge, she would catch his eye and ask suspiciously what was wrong. 

“Nothing!” He would say in a desperate attempt to change the subject. Still, she seemed to really be distracted more than usual.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pidge heard a faint sound come from the woods behind her. The sound seemed to drown out Barba’s excessive talking. She heard another whip blow around the trees. Her vision went blurry and seemed to tunnel in on the darkness within the trees.

“coming Pidge?” Called Lance, snapping her back into reality. She answered as best she could and ran inside. She wasn’t scared, just uneasy. Like the woods were... that was impossible. She brushed the idea away. But the next few days, she started to drown out everything but the woods.

And she felt uncomfortable in her armor, especially her helmet all of a sudden. Like breathing was getting harder and harder. Or maybe she was just out of breath. She cranked up the oxygen to see if maybe she just wasn’t getting enough. But then her chest heaved with disapproval. She cranked it back down. What was going on?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four paladins plus Shiro had stayed at the planet for almost three days now. They shared files with the tree aliens and learned how to make certain medicines. The new mission after they made an alliance was to mass produce medicines for injured soldiers in the battles to come. So, lance’s new job was to load up a bunch of medicines onto a cargo ship that would take it to Matt who could disperse it amongst the rebel fighters, and go farther from there. Allura called to tell them she would be on her way the following day now that her meetings were over. Everything was going so well. For once. So, he decided to treat himself and go up to the roof of the hangar and look at the clouds which looked very similar to the ones back on Earth. Who he was surprised to see was Pidge up there already just kind of gazing out over the forest. It was really weird seeing her without a computer screen in front of her face.

“Hey Pidge. Didn’t know you’d be up here.”

She didn’t respond.

“Earth to Pidge!” Lance waved his hand in front of her face and she bolt her spine upright and looked over at him.

‘Sorry.” She said

“You good?”

“Yeah. Just kinda spaced out. No pun intended.”

“Don’t lie.” He giggled sitting down next to her.

“Did you guys already have dinner?” she asked pulling up a screen from her suit and scrolling through some databases.

“yeah, but Hunk saved you some leftovers.”

“sweet. If I forget tell him thanks for me.”

“Will do.” The two suns orbiting the planet had started to turn the sky a really pretty pink color.

“oh look. A sunset.” She slyly eyed Lance.

“Hey! Watch it.” He laughed.

She turned her suit screen off and inhaled a deep breath. From the sound of it she was struggling.

“You alright?”

“I think my suits busted.” She replied with a grumble.

“Oxygen not working?”

“Well it says it is, but I beg to differ.”

“Hunk could look at it for you.” Lance stood up and reached down a hand to pull her up.

“She grabbed his hand and popped up with a jump. That’s when she looked into his eyes. The suns must have caught the gold flakes in her irises because suddenly Lance felt very out of breath. She was really Beauti-……uhhhh smart! Pidge was smart! And short. Holy crow she was really short. Hehe, uhh…..

“What?” Pidge narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows.

“What! Uhhh Hunk! He’s a mechanic!”

“What an obtuse observation Lance.”

“What does that mean? You calling me dumb?”

Pidge rolled her eyes and giggled. “Never…..” She strided towards the latch door.

Boom

Pidge and Lance whipped around to see a giant Galra cruiser entering the atmosphere of the planet.

Ok. But like seriously. How did lance not see that? Like it’s a huge ship, lance thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Galra ship started to pick up the black lion. This was bad, this was very bad. How could Lance have been so distracted! 

“Lance, Pidge, cover the ground! Help civilians inside the hangar!” Keith called out over the intercoms.

“Got it!” Lance wasn’t going to mess this up now! He slid down the wall and waited for Pidge to follow. When she got down though she fell slightly and caught herself. Together they bolted towards the tents on the ground. Pidge ran slower than normal, sluggish almost. But Lance started evacuating the village and had everyone in the hanger within only a few minutes. Pidge held onto a baby as the mother ran behind with two toddler sized kids running behind her, hands clasped to their mother’s in fear. Then the ship sent down another cannon blow that sent Pidge and the mother, children and all 6 feet to the right. Pidge rolled protecting the kid she held onto. Lance grabbed the toddlers and rushed them inside. Their mother not far behind. Lance turned to see Pidge struggling to get up on her feet. Why was she straggling behind all of a sudden?

Lance ran over to her and exchanged the baby, he barely made it to the mother before another cannon strike hit the ground. Pidge ran inside and closed the door with a pound on a giant red button. They were gasping for air when Barba came rushing in.  
“Paladins! Quickly! The counsel room!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Black had already been stored inside the Galran ship and they were heading over to yellow by the time the counsel started. Lance could see the seriousness in Shiro’s eyes now. It was strategy time. The council argued over what to do.

“Send them away!”

“No, fight the Galra! Drive them away!”

Argument broke over the room. Pidge slumped against the wall. Breathing heavily. 

“We’ve sent a message to Allura, she is on her way, but it will take 2 days at top speed.” Called out Shiro

“What we need to do now is stop the magnetic beam from taking more lions.” Assured Keith. 

“We can work on healing the injured until then.” Chimed in Hunk. They had been through things like this all the time, they almost had a system. But something felt off.

“you don’t understand Paladins!” Cried Barba, “The planet is alive, and the lasers are damaging the Albero!”

“The what?” Asked Lance completely confused.

“The tree of life.” Stated Pidge groaning a little, “that’s the planet’s life source, Isn’t it?” Asked Pidge looking at Barba. What was wrong with her? Right now too!?

“That is correct, but how did you know-“

“Just a hunch.” Pidge took a giant breath and heaved out the now very heavy oxygen.

“Pidge are you ok?” Asked Shiro walking over to her with concern.

“Fine.” She sat up and avoided all eye contact. Then turned to Barba, “It’s been dying for a while now, hasn’t it?”

Barba hung his head. “Yes. Back in ancient times the Albero would choose a vessel through which to communicate. But when the Galra attacked for the first time, they slaughtered most of my people. Including my wife. Who at the time was the current vessel.” Barba shook his head and let out a tear, “the gift had to be passed down, but after she was gone, there was no way to pass the gift on. So the Albero has been dying slowly with no one to heal it.”  
There was a loud boom and then a cracking and splitting sound. The council immediately ran out of the room only to see trees outside being shot down. 

“The hangar has been damaged!” Yelped Barba.

“Hunk, hurry along with repairs!” Shiro yelled over the panicking aliens.

“I’ll keep the doors secure!” Keith ran towards the doors summoning his bayard.

“Lance, I need you to-“

There was another loud bang that resonated throughout the hanger. Pidge doubled over in pain.

“Pidge?” Shiro ran as fast as he could towards her. Lance ran too, but before he could reach out, she collapsed on the ground. She was whaling in pain. But from what?

“I can’t breathe!” She cried out, trying to take off her helmet. What was she thinking?

“Pidge no! There isn’t any oxygen!” But before Shiro could reach down to stop her, she yanked off her helmet and gasped.

She hacked and then slowed her gasps until she was fully breathing. Ok. How the crow was she breathing?

Lance knelt by her side, watching her face fill with relief. Color flooded back into her cheeks, why had she been so pale? Then she passed out. No no no! Not now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This wasn’t like Pidge, she never fainted, she was tough. Even after Lance found out she was a girl (by the way, ummm what?!) she never acted like all the other girls Lance knew. She was smart and thought her way out any circumstance. 10 steps ahead of everyone. But maybe it was just exhaustion. Lance didn’t know. Everything about this mission felt off to him. He pondered all this as he sat next to her cot. The cannons had ceased, for now. But the commander on the ship sent a message to the team an hour ago.

“Attention Voltron, we have captured three of your lions and will take the fourth if you do not surrender the people to us. You have 3 Vargas to make the right decision. Give us coordinates to the blue lion and we will be merciful to the people.”

The Alberdonatari (at this point, Lance just called them the tree aliens in his head) were gathering resources from the hangar and prepping for an escape mission to the other side of the planet until they could get off safely. Keith and Shiro were planning an infiltration mission to release the lions once Allura got to the planet. For now, all they could do was prep and wait. Still, the team felt like there was something the Glarans weren’t telling them. What’s new?

Hunk rushed in with a wet cloth, they decided to leave Pidge’s helmet off seeing as she could breath. Lance tried earlier but had a coughing fit and almost suffocated, how she was alive was a complete mystery. Probably all that plant voodoo. 

Barba hustled in a little flustered looking, “How is the green Paladin?”

“Better, but we’re running out of time. Are you sure you have no other medicines?” Hunk twisted his fingers nervously.

“Unfortunately, no,” he leaned his head down in frustration, “However my people are all packed and prepped, we just await your signal.”

Pidge heaved a big breath, but remained asleep. She honestly looked better than she did, but something caught Lance’s eye. Right by the edge of her collar, what was it? 

“Hey Hunk! Do you see this?”

“What?”

“Look.” Lance pulled down half her collar and stared in horror. Where her veins should be blue on her neck were now bright green, and it continued down her chest from the looks of it.

“What is that?!” Hunk pointed in fear.

“Quick check her wrists!” Lance pulled at her hand armor and pulled off the glove that attached to the suit. Sure enough the veins on her hand and wrist were bright green.

“What’s going on?” Demanded Hunk looking to Barba hoping for answers.

“I’m not sure... I’ve only seen this when.... but that can’t be.” Barba backed away and paced the floor.

“What?!” Lance knew they shouldn’t have taken her helmet off, but she seemed to breath better without it, truly.

Then another alien hobbled in with purpose. If the situation wasn’t so desperate this would have made Lance crack up. 

“Sir! The Albero sir! It’s healing itself!”

“WHAT!” Barba full on sprinted out of the room on those tiny feet. 

“Hey wait!” Called Hunk. He looked at Lance for help. But Lance was just as confused. Then Pidge bolted right up out of the bed and stood on top of the cot hyperventilating. 

“Pidge! Geez! Give us a heart attack why don’t you!” Hunk helped Pidge down to the ground and settled her in a sitting position on the edge of the cot.

“Are you ok?” Lance was so worried, he hoped he didn’t sound it though. Pidge probably had enough on her plate.

She still breathed too quickly, “hu....uh.. yeah!” 

“You sure?” Hunk started to eye her veins; the green calmed down but was still there. Pidge apparently saw this. Hunk started to protest but she pulled at her wrist and sat silently thinking.

Finally, she spoke up, “we’ll that’s..... new.”

“Does it hurt?” Asked Lance, it looked like it did!

Pidge jumped up and darted out of the room without an answer.

“Hey wait! Where do you think you’re going?” Lance chased after her, it wasn’t hard to catch up considering her leg’s size and strides. Pidge turned back around at him and looked up into his eyes. 

“Where are the lions?”

“Well yours is the only one left on the ground.” Hunk realized what he just triggered, “ if you go out there, they’ll throw down cannon fire!”

Lance could see the wheels turning in Pidge’s head. Then she closed her eyes and sighed. “She needs me.”

“Uh huh. Well can you just tell her to, I don’t know, be patient?” Lance tried to lighten up Pidge. She was acting so strange and not like herself at all.

“Lance! This is different!” She really seemed upset. She rushed forward but Hunk caught her and squared her shoulders with his big arms. “Hey look at me! First things first we need a doctor and to tell the rest that you’re awake. We don’t know what we’re getting into here, okay?”

“Fine.” Pidge answered with a huge exhale.

They found Keith and Shiro, who nagged Pidge with “are you okay” questions and some medical jargon Lance didn’t know. 

“Keith run Hunk and Lance by the plan. I’m thinking Pidge needs a break.” Stated Shiro.

“No! I’m fine. It just...hurts.” Pidge looked down at her feet

“What does?” Shiro bent down to talk to her some more but then Barba came rushing in. He was about to address Shiro when he locked eyes with Pidge. It almost seemed as if they had a silent conversation. But whatever the subject was, Barba wasn’t happy.

Barba stepped back in amazement, “but how?”

“How what?” Demanded Keith.

Barba collected himself and started again, “Perhaps you should come and see the Albero.”

“Now? We’re a little busy, we don’t have time to sight see.” Keith went on.

“I think this all has something to do with the Albero. Quickly!” Barba motioned to follow him. They each exchanged warry looks, but Pidge was right behind Barba. So, they rushed out of the hanger, through a back entrance where the Galrans could not see them. Keith looked a little unamused.

They stood at the base of a Freakin HUGE tree. How did they not see this when they landed? The bark’s crevices were coated with shining green crystals. The leaves looked like a cross between willow leaves and pine needles? But each time they flicked they made a flute sounding noise in the wind. It was beautiful, but Keith had a point. Why were they just standing around gazing at this whopper of a tree?

“The Albero.” The plump alien bowed and they all figured to do the same. Except Pidge who was zoning out again. 

“It has been here since the ancient times, our planet’s life source. But since it has not had a vessel in 2,000 years, it has been dying slowly. And so have we. Disease is everywhere, none of our herbs can cure it. Less children are born. But since you have come, the tree has been healing! How I do not know.”

“But you have a theory?” Noticed Shiro.

“Well..I.. can’t say for certain but. Well no! Of course not!” Barba stomped his foot.

Barba blubbered on with Shiro and Keith countering his remarks. Suddenly Pidge stepped up towards the tree, climbing to the base of the trunk. Maybe 3 stories up.

“What are you doing! Come down here!” Barba stammered.

But Pidge was fixed on getting to the top. Lance could tell when she was determined. She bit down on her tongue in concentration whenever she played a video game with Lance and was focusing on the next level. She got to the top and reached out her hand.

“Stop! The Albero mustn’t be touched!” But Barba’s attempts were useless. Pidge stuck out her hand and touched the tree. 

Nothing happened. Welp that was a bit of a letdown. Then a timer went off on Keith’s wrist communicated. As if on command a cannon beam shot at the tree.

“Pidge!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dirt was everywhere. Lance’s vision was blurry and there was a wringing in his ears. Every other sound was muffled. He dragged himself up and saw a blurry figure running towards him. Someone shook him, until he felt a slap on the front of his helmet. Lance’s vision cleared and the ringing stopped.

“Lance!” Keith shook him

“Fine,” then Lance’s mind cleared. “Where’s Pidge?”

“Look I have to find Shiro, you go find Pidge.” Keith ran off. Lance was pretty sure he saw Barba running around the injured tree in panic. Lance looked at the spot where Pidge had been standing. There was now debris and a giant hole there. Lance screamed and ran for the biggest impact spot on the ground.

Lance felt a ping of fear there were vines everywhere, they were blown to smithereens, but still. No, he had to keep going, he was being ridiculous. It was just a stupid dream.

Lance jumped over a log when he saw a faint trace of paladin armor white under a giant tree trunk. He ran around the side to see a struggling Pidge attempting to lift off the log. 

“Hang on!” Lance squatted at the bottom and lifted it up with his back as far as he could, Pidge crawled out in a hurry. They both let down the trunk with a thud and heaved for air. 

“Thanks.” Said Pidge exasperated she got up and brushed herself off. There was a large cut on her knee.

Pidge caught him eyeing it, “fine.” She waved him off. Pidge trudged on and tried to contact Allura. No luck. Then she saw the tree and looked horrified. 

“This is bad.” She turned her head to the sound of talking and called out to Shiro and Keith.

“Where’s Hunk?”

“Here!” Hunk tripped out over the tree. “Umm so that was the 3-hour limit yeah?”

“Think so.” Keith helped Hunk down.

“I tried to get through Allura, nothing.” Pidge added as she scanned her knee with her suit’s medical scanner. If she was in pain, she wasn’t letting on.

“We need to evacuate the civilians. Hurry.”  
Shiro sprinted ahead with Hunk and Keith. Lance was about to follow until he thought to help Pidge. She ran, but limped a little to the hanger. They closed the back doors and filed the people through an underground tunnel that would eventually lead to a somewhat safe spot. Lance herded 10 more people before the second cannon fired down. Then a giant resonating sound surged through the hangar. The magnetic beam was back on. 

Lance heard Pidge fall to the ground after a third strike. She was clenching her stomach and the bright green veins had travelled up half her face now. Lance ran to her to help her up but she stopped him and gave him a look like “I need to go”.

“The roof.” Groaned Pidge.

“But you’re a direct target up there!”

“I need a clear shot.”

What the heck was she saying? 

“I have a plan.” 

Lance didn’t know what to say, he looked around but Hunk was the closest, and he was even a few hundred feet away.

“Lance.” Pidge stared him dead in the eye. Those big honey eyes staring back at him. Not with desperation but with affirmation. Damn she was one tough cookie.

“Okay.” Lance helped Pidge up and together they bolted from the tunnel to the rooftop. As soon as he opened the latch the cannon sound’s volume amplified by 10. The wind whipped against his face as he lifted himself off the ladder. He grabbed onto Pidge’s forearm for maximum grip and hoisted her up. A laser shot 3 feet away from them. Then the cannon fired at the Albero for a second time. Pidge screamed and tripped in pain. The trees leaves were disintegrating and the bark caught fire. The crystals melted like glass turning an awful asphalt color. 

“That’s enough.” A voice said next to Lance. It was deep and full. The voice wasn’t Pidge’s. Lance looked over at Pidge as she hoisted herself up. Her veins were all over her body now. Her eyes glowed green like a glow stick but with all the fury in the world.

Lance flipped back a little. It was like when Allura used altean magic and her eyes glowed, but this time the glow was a scary green and Lance genuinely feared for his life.

She walked towards the front of the Hangar to face the Galran ship. The wind whipped at Lances body making him hold on for dear life. She reached out her hands and vines started to tangle around the base of the hangar traveling up. The Galran ship hoisted up the Green lion with a jolt. Pidge stumbled but stood her ground. She shifted her weight to steady herself and reached a hand out in the direction of the ship. Vines and trees whipped at the base of the ship and struck the generator for the beam, dropping the green lion. But just before touching the ground the green lion roared and launched towards the hangar. But rather than pick up Pidge along the way the green lion zoomed off into space. Pidge still had eyes locked on the ship. 

Keith slammed open the trap door to the roof and had to scream over the wind, “WHAT’S GOING ON?!” 

“PIDGE HAS GONE FULL BLOWN AVATAR STATE!” Lance screamed back.

“ENGLISH!” Demanded Keith, then he saw what Lance meant.

Hunk crawled out of the hanger and helped Shiro. Wind was everywhere ripping tears out of Lance’s eye sockets.

Shiro saw Pidge and called out in an attempt to reach her. “PIDGE!”

She turned sharply and started them down with the glowing green eyes. This wasn’t Pidge, this was something else. 

Hunk screamed in confusion, “PIDGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

She didn’t answer. She flicked up her hand and the vines at the base of the hangar grew rapidly. From all different directions Lance was wrapped head to toe and dragged towards the back of the hangar. He looked over and sure enough all of them were wrapped and slammed together. Pidge now several yards away turned back towards the ship. 

“WHAT IS SHE DOING?” Hunk called struggling to untangle himself. But he didn’t have to wait long for an answer. The planet itself seemed to offer every plant near the ship over to Pidge’s will. She ship was beat and wrapped. The bark from the trees shot like glass shards with a clear target. Two mass vines opened a hatch at the base of the ship releasing the captured lions. Lance concentrated telling Red to fly far away. But a deafening roar soared overhead. Blue was following green towards the ship hitting it with ice left and right.

“ALLURA!”

“Paladins! I’m here! What is going on?” Lance heard Allura call through his helmet.

“Just focus on taking down the ship, we’ll take care of Pidge.” Called Keith ripping open a vine with his dagger.

“Pidge?” Allura Asked in confusion. But the connection broke when blue skidded across the top of the Galran ship. 

Keith cut Shiro free and started on Hunk when a laser shot near the group. Vines grabbed at Keith feet and tangled him up again. 

Shiro attempted to untangle the vines now grabbing at his chest but was eventually shoved back. 

“Guys I know this sounds weird, but I think the vines are protecting us.” Said Hunk shifting.

“What?” How could Hunk think that? They were obviously not in the best of circumstances right now.

“Think about it, we are out of range, but when Keith got out he was almost shot.” Hunk had a point, but they needed to do something.

“Allura, can you call the lions over to us?” Lance pleaded. They needed to help Pidge. Whatever was happening was strong but not strong enough. 

“I can try, Pidge will be on her own for a moment though.”

Lance needed to tell her to be prepared. He decided to test a theory (geez now he sounded like Pidge). He relaxed his body and closed his eyes to wait. Wait. Wait. He felt the vines loosen. Go! He jumped and shoved off the vines. He could hear Hunk call after him but he kept running, jumping over oncoming vines. 

“Pidge!” She didn’t bat an eyelash.

“Pidge Allura is going to call over our lions! I don’t know if you were trying to protect us! I don’t even know if you’re still you! But you have to be on your own for just a minute!”

As the lions soared towards Keith and them, Pidge moved out her whole body and the wind whipped like a tornado was coming. The trees multiplied as if saying “I can do more”.

But because Allura let off, the ship had a window. Now knowing its target, the ship shot at what was left of the Albero. Pidge’s green eyes and veins flickered and she fell back in pain. Lance swooped over and lifted up her head off the base. He shook her and screamed her name trying to wake her back up. She was sweating and her body felt way too overheated. Like touching a rock after sitting in direct sun for 12 hours. Red landed at the base of the hangar; all Lance had to do was slide down. But he couldn’t leave Pidge!

“Lance come on!” Black drove over to the ship and started firing.

“Pidge is out!”

“What?”

Finally, the Galra had enough, they sent out a hug blast from the zaiforge cannon  
causing everything close to it go flying.

Everything went silent, even the wind. But Lance felt a shove at his chest causing him to slide off the hangar. Pidge slowly rose up. She reached out a hand to the ship. Red caught Lance and he rushed inside to his chair. Vines now held the ship down. But it heated up for another zaiforge beam. 

“Hold Fire!” Lance called.

“What?!” Demanded Keith.

“Trust me!” Lance hoped he was right.

The cannon shot but a green light met it halfway through its fire. The green light shortened the purple beam. 

“COVER!” Allura swerved to the side.

The green light exploded from Pidge swallowing the ship. Lance was blinded. All he could see was flashes of colors behind his closed eyelids. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They landed their lions in the debris of the Galran ship and sprinted outside. The front of the hangar had collapsed and was burned. They shuffled through broken off shards for what felt like hours screaming for Pidge. Don’t be dead. Please please. Don’t be dead! She couldn’t be. Not now. Then a green glow shined 2 miles away. They all silently agreed and ran back into their lions. They traveled over to the Albero and Lance saw one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen. The tree was healing. The bark formed and morphed with even brighter and brilliant crystals. The damage was filled with green light and new bark. The leaf uncurled out of the branches and clicked together in the breeze. And at the base, stood Pidge, healing the tree with her hands. 

They landed at the base of the new tree and ran for Pidge. 

“Wait. She needs to finish.” Called Barba. Where the heck has he been? Any ways...

They anxiously waited. The tree stopped growing. Pidge’s eyes returned to the normal not green glowing kind and closed. Her veins turned blue again and sank back into her skin. She collapsed. Allura ran forward and propped Pidge’s head on her lap. Pidge wasn’t breathing. Oh god oh god!

A minute passed.

Then another. 

Then another.

Pidge breathed in a gasp and sat up straight almost knocking Allura down.

“Pidge!” Hunk ran over and patted her back in joy to help her catch her breath.

“Wipeout.” Pidge leaned back into Allura’s hold.

“I cannot believe it is possible.” Answered Barba. 

“What?” Shiro looked relieved but still totally scared at what just happened.

“The Albero chose a new vessel.”

“But you said that the gift needed to be passed down?” Keith didn’t look it, to Lance anyways, but he actually payed attention.

“Well in the ancient times, the Albero chose the vessel. I suppose the desperate situation called for something out of the ordinary.”

“How do you feel Pidge?” Asked Allura brushing out the leaves from Pidge’s hair.

“Like I gave life to a tree in the middle of an all green strobe light, you?” The big battle must have made Pidge temporarily forget that Allura did not know what a strobe light was. 

“Do you remember what happened?” Asked Shiro in a gentle voice.

Pidge explained how ever since they arrived to the planet, she felt zoned out like something kept taking her attention away. Then she felt connected with the planet, so every time it was hurt, she felt huge amounts of pain. Why didn’t she let on? How oxygen felt like toxic air to her. Eventually she connected with the green lion and was given guidance to work with the Albero to protect the planet. So, she let the Albero have a vessel. 

“But if I leave the planet, won’t the connection be broken?” Asked Pidge acting like her normal question filled self again. Lance smiled.

That is a question you must answer.” Affirmed Barba. But Lance had a feeling Pidge already knew the answer. “

Pidge looked down at her hands and contemplated the statement for a moment. The she stood up and brushed herself off. She put her hands on her hips and stared at the tree like Hunk does when evaluating a machine he was fixing.

“Hey barba.”

“yes Green Paladin?”

“Do all of the Alberdonatarians have those crystals too?”

Barba looked at his necklace in confusion. Why hadn’t Lance noticed before? The crystal he wore was a crystal for the tree.

“We do, but I don’t see how that’s relevant?”

“I’m thinking you share the workload.” Answered Pidge. What the cheese was she on about?

~~~~~~~~~

“The crystals are a gift from the Albero. By wearing them and connecting with the Albero, you can sustain each other.”

“Great idea Pidge!” chimed in Allura.

“Nah, I just took the law of conservation of mass.”

It made Lance feel easy to know that everyone was just as confused as he was for once.

Pidge answered in an irritated sigh, “Matter cannot be created nor destroyed.”

Everyone was still lost.

“Ok. Basically, if the people share the power and sing kumbaya to the tree, it will sustain the planet. And the planet will sustain the people.”

“Why didn’t you start with that!?” Lance complained.

The whole team busted out in laughter. Voltron 1. Galra 0.

Over and out.


End file.
